


All Droids Go to Heaven

by misura



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 10:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15265884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: SNAFU





	All Droids Go to Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fleurlb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurlb/gifts).



"Soulmates? I hardly think so." K-2SO sniffed. "Clearly, some sort of clerical error has been made."

Jyn gulped. She didn't _like_ K-2SO, and she sure as hell wasn't his soulmate (possibly a somewhat unfortunate expression, considering) but she also had no intention of letting him screw up her mission. "Maybe a soulmate isn't simply someone you live happily ever after with. Maybe it can also be someone who challenges you to live a better life." _And drives you nuts in the process._

"Tell you what," Michael said. "Why don't you see how it goes, and we'll talk again next week."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] All Droids Go to Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201516) by [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins)




End file.
